Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device.
Related Art
Recent semiconductor devices have been increasingly refined, and thinner films are required. Examples of the films used for the semiconductor devices include a conductive thin film and an insulating thin film (see JP 2011-6783 A).